


Weak Point

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Bedroom, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sleeping Together, gun - Freeform, knife
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Harry Hart chưa từng có một ai trong đời. Và Thượng Đế bực tức vì sự nhàn nhã, hạnh phúc trong đơn độc của ông ta nên quyết định gửi một thằng nhóc đến phá tan điều đó và bắt ông ta phải nhận trách nhiệm.





	Weak Point

Mùa đông 1989,  
Harry Hart – một chàng trai, à không, một gã đàn ông trung niên, khó ưa nhất tổ chức Kingsman đang chễm chệ ngồi nhà hưởng thụ bữa tối yên ắng hiếm hoi của ông trên chiếc ghế sô pha bên tách trà nghi ngút khói và quyển sách dang dở cầm trên tay. Một bữa tối im ắng lạ kỳ, cứ như mọi sự vật xung quanh đều đã rơi vào dĩ vãng và chỉ còn lại mỗi mình ông, con người duy nhất của hiện tại đang ngồi đây, hưởng thụ sự đơn độc – người bạn đã đồng hành cùng ông trong suốt 30 năm cuộc đời. Ông hẳn phải biết mọi việc không bao giờ có thể thuận lợi đến như vậy. Mỗi khi ta những tưởng mọi giây phút yên bình trôi qua là điều gần như là hiển nhiên thì không bao giờ có gì là hiển nhiên hết. Một tiếng khóc vỡ òa ngay trước cửa nhà ông là minh chứng sống động nhất cho việc đó. Tiếng khóc thảm thương của một đứa bé như xuyên thẳng vào da thịt ông trước hết, sau đó là tâm trí ông, chúng rối bời, chưa khi nào ông thấy hỗn loạn như vậy trong đời, kế đến mới là điều tệ hại nhất, tim ông, nó như mềm nhũn ra trước tiếng khóc ấy, rối rắm những xúc cảm lạ kỳ. Bỏ dở tách trà, ông vội chạy xuống những bậc thang hướng ra cửa, trước hiên nhà lúc này là một đứa bé đã được bọc kĩ lưỡng trong chăn, trong chiếc nôi xách tay, với một chú gấu bông nhỏ bên cạnh, mặt đứa bé đỏ ửng vì lạnh và không ngừng khóc. Ông vội mang đứa bé vào nhà, đến ngay bên lò sưởi, ôm ấp đứa bé vào lòng, hơi ấm từ cơ thể người sẽ giúp ích hơn nhiều khi ai đó đang trong trạng thái rét cóng. Một lúc sau, đứa bé đã ngưng khóc, môi nó chúm chím, ngoan ngoãn nằm yên trong vòng tay ông, lúc này ông mới có dịp nhìn kĩ đứa bé, một cậu bé với mái tóc dày, vàng óng, da thằng bé đã hồng hào trở lại, ông không kiềm được lòng mình, khẽ hôn trộm lên đôi gò má phúng phính đó một cái, da thịt đứa bé thật thơm, mùi sữa cùng mùi cúc La Mã ngọt ngào cả không gian, thằng bé nhăn mũi, vô thức dụi má nó vào môi ông. Một tình thương trỗi dậy mãnh liệt trong lòng ông. Bé yêu đang ngủ, đầu ngả lên vai ông, ông khẽ ngân nga một bài hát, một bài hát mà ông tưởng chừng như đã xa xôi mà mình không còn nhớ, nhưng hóa ra nó vẫn ở đấy, trong một góc xa xăm của kí ức được niêm phong lưu trữ cẩn thận, ông xoa lưng thằng bé nhè nhẹ, nó ợ lên một cái rõ to, ông cười, có vẻ như cậu chàng đã được ăn no trước khi đến đây. Một tay vẫn ôm thằng bé, ông cúi xuống nhặt cái giỏ lên xem xét, trong ấy có một lá thư vỏn vẹn với nội dung tên tuổi thằng bé, ngoài ra chẳng còn gì. Thế rồi, lần đầu tiên trong đời, Harry Hart, một người vẫn luôn hạnh phúc với sự cô độc, đã quyết định ông không còn muốn sống trong sự cô độc đó suốt phần đời còn lại nữa.  
Ông mang thằng bé quay về phòng ngủ của mình, phải, thằng bé sẽ ngủ với ông, kể từ bây giờ, không cần đến cái nôi hay cái giỏ nào cả, trong vòng tay ông, với sự an toàn tuyệt đối và một lần nữa ông quyết định, từ giờ trở đi, kẻ nào dám động đến thằng bé sẽ được biết khẩu Glock-17 dưới gối ông có thể chứa được bao nhiêu viên đạn hay khẩu SLVK-14 dưới gầm có thể giúp ông lập kỉ lục mới với hơn 5km mục tiêu hay không, lần cuối ông sử dụng nó, tên khủng bố đó đã lìa đời khi đang ung dung trong khu chợ cách ông hơn 4km với niềm tin sai lệch trong việc thoát thân khỏi ông. Thằng bé yên lành trong vòng tay ông, cho đến nửa đêm, khi em khóc thêm lần nữa, ông nhẫn nại thay tã, pha sữa cho em, thằng bé uống trong hạnh phúc, em mở đôi mắt to tròn nhìn thẳng vào ông. Lạy chúa, đôi mắt ấy xanh biếc như có hàng ngàn đại dương vỗ về trong tiếng hát, và đôi mắt ấy đang chăm chú nhìn thẳng vào ông với hình ảnh phản chiếu rõ ràng nơi đáy mắt, đoạn như đã no bụng, em nhả cái núm trong bình sữa ra, ông lau miệng cho em rồi đón lấy một nụ cười toe toét dễ thương nhất mà trước giờ ông chưa từng được thấy. Rồi bé yêu với hai tay về phía ông, ông nhanh chóng đón lấy đặt em ngoan ngoãn tựa vào cổ ông ngủ say sưa. Thế rồi ông nhận ra thêm một điều hiển nhiên như máu thịt, ông sẽ không bao giờ có thể từ chối bất kì điều gì từ em được nữa rồi.  
……….  
Mùa hè 1990,  
Em đã ở cùng ông được bảy tháng, bảy tháng ngắn ngủi trôi qua nhanh như chớp, chỉ như mới vừa hôm qua đây thôi, em còn khóc hầu như hàng đêm, và ông phải thức dậy vỗ về, pha sữa cho em trong hạnh phúc. Nay em đã không còn khóc nữa, em cười nhiều hơn. Nhưng mùa hè là một thứ tệ hại. Nó làm tay chân và lưng em nổi đầy những hạt đỏ mà ông tìm hiểu được là khí hậu nóng nực, oi bức là thủ phạm gây ra chuyện này. Ông mua cho em hàng loạt quần áo trẻ con mới, mát mẻ hơn, dễ thoát hơi nước hơn, mịn màng hơn. Nhưng ông vẫn không yên tâm khi để em ở nhà. Thế là ông bắt đầu mang em đến hiệu may.  
Sau 7 tháng vắng mặt, ngày đầu tiên Harry Hart xuất hiện trở lại, cả người lãnh cảm nhất như Arthur vẫn không thể che giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên khi Harry xách theo một cái nôi em bé với một túi đầy áo quần và tã giấy trẻ con, loại thượng hạng. Thật là một sự phung phí không sao kể xiết, trẻ con ấy mà, chúng lớn từng ngày và nhanh như thổi, đám áo quần ấy sẽ nhanh chóng rơi vào dĩ vãng. Nhưng ông già màu mè nhất Kingsman có vẻ như chả thèm quan tâm tới điều đó.  
“Ông có con sao Galahad (Galahad là mật danh của ông)?”  
“Chỉ mới có 7 tháng không gặp nhau thôi mà.”  
“Ai là mẹ đứa trẻ thế?”  
“Ông đám cưới mà không mời tụi tôi sao?”  
“Trên đời này lại có người chịu nổi Galahad và chịu sinh con cho ông ta. Ôi lạy Chúa.”  
“Ông làm cách nào mà chớp nhoáng thế?”  
“Cô ấy có biết về nghề nghiệp của ông không?” …  
Hàng ngàn câu hỏi khác náo loạn cả hiệu may, cả đám Kingsman đứng thành vòng tròn xung quanh ông và Gary – đó là cái tên trong tờ giấy đêm hôm ấy mà ông đã quyết định giữ lại cho em điều gì đó cuối cùng mà cha mẹ em để lại, nếu ông được phép quyết định chuyện trọng đại này thì Fitzwilliam sẽ là thứ được điền vào giấy khai sanh của đứa trẻ đẹp nhất trần đời này.  
“Ôi, thật tệ, Galahad, thằng bé chẳng có điểm nào của ông hết.”  
“Và xem nó cười kìa, Galahad đâu có biết cười.”  
“Gen mẹ thằng bé tốt quá đi mất.”  
“Nhưng chúng ta không nên có gia đình chút nào. Chẳng phải chúng ta đã bàn về chuyện này trước đây rồi hay sao.” …  
Hàng loạt tiếng náo loạn tiếp tục vang lên.  
…  
“Thằng bé không phải con tôi.”  
Tiếng rì rào bỗng dưng im bặt.  
“Tôi thấy em ở hiên nhà. Em lạnh, em đói và em cần tôi.”  
…  
“Nhưng Galahad, công việc của ông…”  
“Tôi sẽ lo cho em. Đó là quyết định cuối cùng.”  
…  
Cả bọn ngồi im lặng, nhìn chằm chằm vào Harry khi ông thành thục bế Gary trên tay rồi cười với em, ông cọ mũi vào em, thằng bé cười khúc khích trước khi luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu đã được vuốt keo hết sức kĩ lưỡng của ông rồi làm nó rối tung cả lên. Cả nhóm đồng nghiệp nín thở chờ đợi cơn thịnh nộ của ông, nhưng không, họ chẳng nhận được gì ngoài loạt tiếng cười khúc khích đáng yêu, mấy lọn tóc xoăn nghịch ngợm của ông được dịp thoát ra khỏi nề nếp, xõa ra, rơi xuống vầng trán cao nghiêm nghị.  
“Hóa ra tóc ông ấy xoăn cơ đấy.”  
Nhiều đồng nghiệp nữ ngồi ngơ ngẩn nhìn chằm chằm vào một Galahad biết cười với mái tóc xoăn trẻ con rối tung cả lên. Trông ông chỉ như mới bước qua tuổi đôi mươi ngày hôm qua.  
“Giờ tôi biết vì sao thẻ tín dụng của ông lại hoạt động liên tục như thế trong mấy tháng qua rồi. Ông mê thằng nhóc quá rồi Galahad, việc này sẽ gây bất lợi cho ông trong tương lai đấy.”  
Merlin – con sâu công nghệ của Kingsman và là người bạn lâu năm nhất của ông lần đầu lên tiếng trong buổi sáng ngày hôm ấy.  
“Tôi có thể tự lo liệu được, ông đừng lo. Và tôi cũng muốn lập di chúc nữa. Ông có thể điền tên người thừa hưởng của tôi vào giấy tờ được rồi đấy.”  
Thằng bé bắt đầu khóc, không rõ do không nhìn thấy ông hay do em đau vì những nốt đỏ trên lưng, nhưng nó đủ để khiến ông phớt lờ Merlin.  
“Đây đây, tôi đây, bé yêu, để tôi xem nào.”  
Ông kiểm tra tã, thay quần áo, thoa phấn rôm lên khắp người em rồi bế em nằm úp vào vai ông, em chùi mũi vào bộ suit may đo đắt tiền ông đang mặc, nép đầu vảo hõm cổ ổng rồi nằm im thin thít trước khi thở nhè nhẹ chìm vào giấc ngủ.  
Đám Kingsman lắc đầu nhìn nhau, cả bọn chợt hiểu ra rằng kì này Galahad gặp rắc rối to rồi.  
……….  
1991,  
“Pa…pa”  
“Không, Gary, ta không phải cha em.”  
Mặt thằng bé tiu nghỉu nhìn vào ông, em dường như không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nhưng thằng bé nhanh chóng vui trở lại, nó chập chững đi tới rồi bổ nhào vào vòng tay ông đã được mở sẵn. Ông cười, ôm thằng bé xoay mấy vòng, em cười khúc khích, bập bẹ vào tai ông.  
“Har…ry”  
“Bé yêu của ta giỏi quá đi mất.”  
……….  
1993,  
Harry tỉnh giấc với cảm giác thoải mái vô cùng tận với cái gì đó đang diễn ra trên đỉnh đầu, ông hé mắt ra nhìn thì bắt gặp một sự chăm chú từ cục cưng của mình vào một thứ gì đó phía trên và ông đã nhanh chóng nhận ra đó là thứ gì. Eggsy – phải, thằng bé không chịu cái tên Gary trong khai sanh và tự gọi mình bằng cái tên mới sau đó bắt ông phải gọi theo, lại một lần nữa, ông lại phục tùng trong hạnh phúc quả trứng nhỏ này – đã nhoài người khỏi vòng tay ông – và phải, ông đã bảo gì nào, sẽ không bao giờ có chuyện thằng bé ngủ riêng, em phải ngủ trong vòng tay ông, nơi an toàn nhất trong ngôi nhà này, à không, trong thế giới này, hình như ông chưa nói ông là một đặc vụ có phải không? Và đúng, Kingsman là một tổ chức hoạt động ngầm, không chịu sự chi phối từ phía chính phủ và ông là cánh tay phải của Arthur, người đứng đầu tổ chức nếu người ta hiểu được cánh tay phải nghĩa là thế nào thì sẽ có hành động khôn ngoan hơn trước khi nghĩ tới việc lại gần Eggsy – em đang với tay lên tóc ông, xoắn mấy ngón tay tí xíu vào những lọn tóc xoăn sóng sánh như mật ấy trước khi luồn cả bàn tay vào sâu bên trong lớp da đầu bên dưới. Đó là lí do cho cơn dễ chịu bùng phát khi nãy đây mà.  
“Eggsy, em đang làm gì đấy?”  
“Em thích tóc ông, Harry.”  
Nói rồi thằng bé nhìn vào mắt ông bằng đôi mắt xanh thẳm, càng xanh hơn trong ánh nắng buổi sớm, rồi em cúi xuống hôn lên đôi mắt ông.  
“Em cũng thích mắt ông nữa.”  
Nói đoạn, thằng bé chui trở lại vào vòng tay ông, nằm hẳn trên ngực ông. Ông ôm lấy thằng bé trong niềm yêu thương vô hạn.  
“Ôi Eggsy bé bỏng của Harry, ta cũng yêu mọi thứ của em.”  
“Thật chứ ạ?”  
“Ừ, thật, đã bao giờ ta nói dối em chưa?”  
“Dạ chưa.”  
Nói rồi thằng bé ôm ghì lấy cổ ông.  
……….  
1995,  
Điều Harry lo sợ nhất cuối cùng đã xảy ra. Cái điềm báo của Merlin đã thành sự thật. Một trong những kẻ thù cũ của ông đã tìm thấy nơi họ sinh sống và hắn ta đã bắt Eggsy khi thằng bé đang trên đường đi học về nhà. Chưa khi nào ông thấy bản thân hoảng loạn đến như vậy khi nhận được cuộc gọi từ Merlin. Ông nhớ rất rõ ngày hôm ấy. Một buổi chiều tháng 12, lạnh lẽo hệt như cái ngày ông tìm thấy em nơi hiên nhà, ông ở hiệu may và đang chuẩn bị về chuẩn bị bữa tối cho Eggsy. Và cuộc gọi ấy trờ đến.  
“Harry, Clinston đã bắt mất Eggsy rồi.”  
Merlin trong cơn hoảng loạn đã gọi thẳng tên ông. Ông im lặng một hồi lâu khiến ngay cả Merlin cũng bắt đầu trở nên lo lắng.  
“Harry, ông có nghe tôi nói gì không. Gã Clinston đã bắt cóc Eggsy rồi. Hắn mới gọi cho tôi tức thì. Hắn muốn đổi ông lấy thằng bé.”  
Não ông như trì trệ, không thể xử lý kịp thông tin. Rồi môi ông bắt đầu mấp máy.  
“Khi nào?”  
“Không, Harry. Ông không thể làm thế. Chúng ta cần bàn bạc với mọi người. Sẽ có một…”  
“Tôi hỏi khi nào?”  
“Galahad! Ông cần phải bình tĩnh và không được phép tự ý hành động. Đây là lệnh.”  
Giọng Arthur tức thì vang lên xen vào cuộc gọi của Merlin, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ điên cuồng của ông.  
“Tất cả tập trung tại phòng họp ngay bây giờ. Chúng ta có vấn đề khẩn cấp”.  
Một phút sau, tất cả các Hiệp Sĩ đã tề tựu đầy đủ tại bàn tròn đưa ra những phương án cho vấn đề cấp bách trên. Ông vẫn im lặng. 5 phút trôi qua.  
“Ông có ý gì không, Galahad?” – Merlin lên tiếng đánh tan tiếng ồn ào đang diễn ra trong phòng họp.  
Mọi người chăm chú nhìn vào ông. Những kế hoạch tạm gác lại trong khoảnh khắc.  
“Eggsy bị hen. Em luôn cố giấu tôi điều đó. Nhưng làm sao tôi có thể không biết được chứ. Tôi biết mọi thứ về em. Clinston thì không. Mà ngoài trời giờ đang lạnh lắm.”  
Và ông khóc, lần đầu tiên trong đời, nước mắt ông rơi xuống nhanh đến mức ông không kịp nhận ra. Phòng họp trở nên im như tờ. Chưa ai từng nhìn thấy nước mắt của Galahad. Ông điềm tĩnh trong mọi việc, lạnh lùng đúng chất Anh và luôn đưa ra những giải pháp hữu ích nhất cho hội. Thế mà hôm nay…  
“Eggsy sẽ không sao, Harry. Thằng bé can đảm hệt như ông.”  
Percival nghẹn ngào vỗ vai ông. Đúng lúc ấy có một cuộc gọi đến.  
Là Clinston.  
Hắn muốn cuộc trao đổi người diễn ra vào đêm nay, ngay dưới cầu tàu. Và Harry chấp nhận, ông sẽ chấp nhận mọi thứ cho dù là cái chết để em được bình an vô sự. Tất nhiên đám Hiệp Sĩ không dễ dầu gì để trụ cột của họ lìa đời vì một tên nhãi nhép như vậy, ấy là chưa kể đến cái khả năng phi thường được tôi luyện khắt khe qua năm tháng của ông. Nhưng ưu tiên hàng đầu vẫn là Eggsy.  
Dĩ nhiên là họ đã có một cuộc trao đổi người thành công, Clinton chết ngay khoảnh khắc khi hắn ta chạm vào Eggsy. Thằng bé ngã vật trên xe của gã bắt cóc, khò khè trong cơn hen đến không thể thở nổi. Đội y tế của Kingsman có mặt gần như ngay tức thời chỉ sau Harry. Ông giữ em trong tay.  
“Thở đi nào, Eggsy. Thở đi. Cố gắng lên, bé yêu của ta.”  
Thằng bé lạnh cóng. Ông đã phải bọc em lại trong chiếc áo măng tô dày của mình. Khi em tỉnh táo hơn và bắt đầu nhận ra ông, em khóc, đôi tay sờ soạng khắp nơi trên gương mặt ông.  
“Em tưởng ông ta giết ông mất rồi.”  
Trái tim ông nặng nề đón nhận những giọt nước mắt ấy, chưa khi nào ông có thể chống đỡ nổi chúng, ông có thể bị những vết thương loang lổ từ súng đạn hay những vết đâm từ những phi vụ của mình nhưng không hề có thứ gì có thể khiến ông nao núng và đau đớn như những giọt nước mắt của em.  
“Em muốn về nhà, Harry.”  
Ông gật đầu, giải phóng em khỏi cái ôm siết chặt. Ông mặc cái áo măng tô vào rồi bế em trên tay mình, em nhanh chóng vòng chân quanh hông ông, vòng tay lên ôm chặt lấy cổ ông, ông kéo cái áo khoác vòng ra cả sau lưng em. Ông muốn ôm em như thế này vĩnh viễn để không gì có thể cướp em khỏi vòng tay ông lần nữa. Chợt em cựa quậy, em đang tháo cái khăn choàng trên cổ ra.  
“Sao thế? Eggsy. Đừng tháo ra, em sẽ lạnh đấy cưng.”  
Em không trả lời, chỉ âm thầm quàng lại cái khăn quanh cổ cho cả em lẫn ông, nối cả hai lại với nhau rồi hôn nhẹ một cái lên gò má ông trước khi tiếp tục rúc mặt vào cổ ông.  
……….  
Eggsy 12 tuổi,  
Sau cái ngày bắt cóc kinh hoàng ấy, em bắt đầu chuyển nằm hẳn lên người ông. Điều đó khiến ông yên lòng hơn. Ngày qua ngày, ông dần quen với sức nặng của em trên cơ thể mình. Một dấu hiệu tốt, một khi thấy cơ thể nhẹ hẫng, ông sẽ biết ngay em không còn ở đó, nó khiến ông dễ kiểm soát hơn khi ngủ và cũng ấm áp hơn. Một đêm em nhổm đầu dậy từ ngực ông và bắt đầu hỏi những điều kì lạ.  
“Harry, mấy đứa ở trường bảo cha mẹ thường ngủ cùng nhau?”  
“Đúng thế, Eggsy.”  
“Chúng nó cũng bảo những người yêu nhau cũng vậy?”  
“Đúng vậy, Eggsy.”  
“Họ cũng thường hôn nhau?”  
“Ừ”  
“Vậy nghĩa là chúng ta yêu nhau.”  
“Sao cơ?”  
Ông giật mình trước kết luận của em.  
“Tụi mình ở cùng nhau, ăn cùng nhau, ngủ cùng nhau, ôm hôn nhau cả ngày đấy thôi. Vậy rõ là tụi mình hẳn phải yêu nhau lắm.”  
“Không phải thế, Eggsy.”  
“Vậy nghĩa là ông không yêu em?”  
“Không phải thế. Chỉ là đó là hai chuyện…hoàn toàn khác nhau.”  
“Em chẳng thấy khác chỗ nào cả.”  
Nói rồi em kết thúc câu chuyện cũng nhanh chóng như khi chúng kéo đến. Em trở lại nằm trên ngực ông để mặc ông với những suy nghĩ ngổn ngang vừa được hình thành. Ông chưa từng nghĩ về điều này trước đây, tình cảm của ông dành cho em là gì, liệu có phải như em vừa nói không. Ôi trời ơi! Chuyện gì thế này? Ông vừa mới vướng vào chuyện gì thế này? Mớ tình cảm hỗn mang này không phải thế mạnh của ông. Không phải một chút nào cả và em vừa mới khuấy nó lên, giờ ông đang chính thức chìm hẳn vào vùng nước tối tăm những bùn là bùn trong tâm trí. Ông chẳng thể nhìn thấy điều gì là rõ ràng cả.  
Tay em bắt đầu chuyển động, chúng vẽ ra những vòng tròn nhỏ trên ngực ông khiến cả cơ thể ông râm ran.  
“Ngủ đi, Harry của em. Thay vì suy nghĩ, ông ôm em không phải tốt hơn sao?”  
……….  
Harry 42 tuổi và Eggsy vẫn 12 tuổi,  
“Chuyện gì thế này?”  
“Gì chứ? Tôi ở hiệu may có gì lạ lắm sao?”  
“Nhưng vào giờ này thì quả là lạ.”  
10 giờ tối thứ 3, Harry Hart vẫn ở hiệu may cùng ông bạn già Merlin. Chuyện này lạ lùng đến mức khiến Merlin bỏ hẳn mấy cái màn hình điều khiển tên lửa từ xa của ổng mà quay sang nhìn chằm chằm vào cái mặt sầu khổ của ông bạn lâu năm của mình.  
“Hôm nay ông lại có hứng thú ở đây chơi với tôi thay vì về với tổ ấm chim câu của mình à? Vụ này lạ à nha.”  
“Eggsy đi dã ngoại với trường rồi.”  
“Và…?”  
“Hết tuần em ấy mới về.”  
“Nếu tôi nhớ không lầm thì ông vẫn có chìa khóa vào nhà mà.” – Merlin giở giọng trêu chọc. Từ ngày lập di chúc thì căn nhà đó đã là của Eggsy.  
“Tôi không ngủ được.”  
“Thì ông giả vờ nó vẫn còn ở phòng bên cạnh là được chứ gì.”  
Harry nhướng một bên mày nhìn Merlin trong sự mỉa mai chê trách tột độ.  
“Phòng bên gì ở đây. Em ngủ cùng tôi xưa giờ mà ông nói gì vậy Merlin.”  
“Hả? Thôi được rồi. Tôi không muốn bàn vào chi tiết chuyện này đâu. Và tôi cũng nhắc cho ông nhớ rằng tôi không gắn chip hay camera gì trong nhà ông cả nên tôi chẳng biết gì đâu.”  
Merlin quay lại với mấy cái rada của ổng, Lancelot đang ở Budapest thực hiện nhiệm vụ nhưng có vẻ như đêm nay chẳng có gì nhiều để mà theo dõi. Công việc này đôi khi chán ngắt như thế đấy. Cái cảm giác gai gai, nhồn nhột phía sau gáy không khỏi khiến cho Merlin phải quay lại trông chừng ông bạn già đang ngồi sau lưng tận mấy lần chỉ trong vòng nửa tiếng đồng hồ qua.  
“Ông làm tôi khó lòng mà tập trung đấy Galahad. Đừng nói với tôi ông sẽ đóng đô tại hiệu may đến hết tuần nhé.”  
“Đúng vậy, Merlin.”  
Harry thở dài một hơi trước khi đứng dậy ra mở cửa cho Percival.  
“Gì đây?”  
Percival giật bắn người khi nhìn thấy ông già Galahad đầu bù tóc rối đứng chình ình ngay cửa.  
“Eggsy đi chơi, bỏ ông già nhà ta ở lại một mình nên lão sẽ mọc rễ tại đây đến hết tuần.”  
“Lạy Chúa, con đã làm gì nên tội thế này.”  
Percival cười khoái trá trước khi sải bước ngang qua Harry đang rầu rĩ đến trao cho Merlin một nụ hôn kèm một dĩa bít tết nóng hổi.  
“Thôi được rồi, bàn chuyện nghiêm túc nào, lí do ông rầu rĩ là gì, Harry?”  
“Tôi không biết thứ tình cảm của tôi dành cho Eggsy là gì.”  
Merlin suýt sặc phần bít tết của mình. Rồi cả hai bọn họ nhìn vào ông mỉm cười.  
“Rồi ông sẽ biết thôi.”  
……….  
Eggsy 16 tuổi,  
Thằng bé đã trở thành một người đàn ông thực thụ, dù có phần thấp người nhưng mọi thứ khác đều đã phát triển một cách hoàn hảo, đặc biệt là bộ não phi thường của em. Nhưng có những điều vẫn không bao giờ thay đổi, và một trong số đó là em vẫn thích ngủ cùng ông, vẫn nằm trên người ông dù cho cơ thể em giờ đã nặng hơn xưa rất nhiều. Các cơ bắp trên cánh tay em bắt đầu phát triển và chúng vẫn ôm siết lấy ông hàng đêm. Em bắt đầu tập tạ và các động tác thể hình, trông em bây giờ còn to hơn cả ông, tuy có phần thấp hơn nhưng trong chăn thì em vẫn chỉ là một con mèo nhỏ đang ra sức thu mình bé hết sức có thể để có thể nằm vừa vặn trên người ông. Có vẻ như bây giờ em mới là người bảo vệ ông trong giấc ngủ chứ không phải theo chiều ngược lại nữa.  
Một đêm nọ, ông nghe thấy tiếng em khóc, không hẳn là vậy, em không ý thức được việc đó, em đang ngủ mơ. Ban đầu ông chỉ cảm nhận thấy tấm lưng trần của em đang nhúc nhích nhè nhẹ - phải, hẳn là ông đã quên đề cập đến chuyện dạo này em không mặc áo khi ngủ nữa – sau đó tóc em ngọ nguậy nhè nhẹ nơi cổ ông, ban đầu tiếng thút thít chỉ nhỏ thôi, sau đó nó lớn dần lên, tay chân em gồng lên căng cứng, các cơ bắp hiện rõ ra ngoài, nước mắt em bắt đầu tuôn ra ướt cả cái áo Pyjama màu rượu vang của ông rồi em bắt đầu giãy giụa. Ông đã ôm chầm lấy em, lay gọi em tỉnh dậy, nhưng em không tỉnh, mồ hôi túa ra lạnh cả trán, em giãy giụa mạnh hơn, rồi em gào lên thất thanh.  
“HARRY”  
Đoạn em ngồi bật dậy, thở dốc nặng nề, nước mắt tuôn ra như lũ. Lạy Chúa, ông vẫn chưa thể miễn dịch được với điều này.  
“Tôi đây, bé yêu, tôi đây.”  
Ông nhanh chóng ôm em vào lòng.  
“Em mơ thấy ông đã chết.”  
“Không, tôi không chết, nhìn tôi đây, tôi vẫn ở đây.”  
Em gật gật đầu, không phải để trả lời ông mà là đang tự trấn an bản thân, đôi mắt dại hẳn đi, cứ như em vẫn chưa thể tỉnh hẳn khỏi cơn ác mộng. Em đẩy ông nằm ra giường, trèo vội lên người ông, bấu cả tứ chi dán sát vào ông. Ông xoa lưng em nhè nhẹ để trấn an. Em nhổm đầu dậy, nhìn ông thật kĩ một lần nữa rồi bò lên phía trên hôn lên gò má ông, đoạn em dùng cả hai tay giữ lấy gương mặt ông, ve vuốt khắp nơi cứ như ông là bảo vật đáng giá nhất đời em, bàn tay vuốt hết mớ tóc xoăn của ông ra sau, giữ lấy chúng để em có tầm nhìn tốt hơn vào vầng trán ông, em hôn khắp nơi trên ấy, mũi ông đang phải áp vào vùng da nơi cổ em trong khi em đang thực hiện công cuộc yêu thương của mình và em có mùi thật nam tính của tuyết tùng cùng vị ngọt ngào của cúc La Mã, sữa, và cả của ông. Mùi của ông ở khắp nơi trên cơ thể em. Em trườn lên cao hơn hôn lên mái tóc đã bắt đầu ngả màu rồi đến vành tai, gò má ông, mắt ông, rồi đến mũi. Ông nhắm mắt hưởng thụ hương thơm nồng nàn của em vờn quanh mũi mình. Em luôn hôn ông như thế từ xưa nay. Nhưng hôm nay có gì đó khang khác, em đã ngưng lại, ông hé mắt nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh thẳm đang chăm chú vào mình, thật gần gũi, chưa ai từng gần gũi Harry đến thế trong cuộc đời, đơn giản vì ông không muốn, không thích và cũng không cho phép điều đó, ông không thích sự thân mật và ông khó chịu với mọi người đến mức dù cho họ có thích ông tới đâu đi chăng nữa vẫn không đủ can đảm để tiến gần hơn, chẳng ai biết được liệu ông có đang thủ sẵn khẩu súng nào trong người hay con dao nào dưới mắt cá chân hay không và họ đã làm đúng, ông luôn luôn có vũ khí trong người và nó sẵn sàng găm vào bất kì kẻ nào đến gần trong phạm vi đáng báo động.  
Nhưng Eggsy, em đã nhảy vào cái lằn ranh ấy từ lâu rồi. Ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên trông thấy em ở hiên nhà, em đã được ông cấp giấy phép thông hành cho tất cả mọi nơi, kể cả cơ thể ông. Người duy nhất trên cõi đời này có thể ở gần Harry Hart đến mức có thể quét cả lông mi nhột nhạt của họ lên mi mắt ông chỉ có thể là em. Và một lần nữa, em đã chứng tỏ cho ông thấy ông có thể bất lực đến mức nào trước em, không một biên giới nào của ông mà em không thể vượt qua, em cúi xuống hôn lên khóe môi ông trước khi áp hoàn toàn đôi môi ngọt ngào của em vào ông.  
Tâm trí ông đang chạy rào rào những dữ liệu phân tích hành vi và nó khẳng định với ông rằng hành vi này đã vượt qua giới hạn tình thương thông thường rất xa rồi. Nhưng liệu họ có thể không? Tâm trí ông đòi đòi hỏi cần được suy nghĩ nhưng đôi môi ông thì không cho là vậy, nó đang nhiệt tình hưởng ứng đôi môi căng mọng như trái cherry đáng thèm khát kia.  
“Em muốn vào trong.”  
Ông thở hắt ra trong ngạc nhiên và trước khi ông có thể khép lại đôi môi đang hé mở của mình, em đã xâm nhập vào bên trong, một tay em đang làm gối đầu cho ông, tay kia luồn sâu vào mái tóc ông, cào nhẹ vào chân tóc. Môi em mạnh mẽ mút lấy môi ông đầy tính chiếm hữu và em đang uống vào mọi thứ mà em có thể lấy được từ ông. Khi đôi môi ấy bắt được lưỡi ông, ông nghe thấy tiếng em rên lên khe khẽ. Ngay lập tức não ông nhận định rằng đây là thứ âm thanh tuyệt diệu nhất mà ông muốn nghe trong suốt phần đời còn lại của mình.  
“Nói đi, Harry.”  
Em thì thầm nơi miệng ông. Rồi em quay trở lại bên trong ấy, lưỡi em mềm mại lướt nhẹ nhàng bên trong, vuốt qua vòm miệng, nhấm nháp một tí nước bọt trong miệng ông. Chẳng biết em học tất cả những điều này từ đâu. Ông hy vọng đấy là từ đám mạng internet chứ không phải từ một người nào khác. Ông phát điên với cái suy nghĩ em ngấu nghiến đôi môi của ai đó để thực hành cả thảy những thứ này. Em ghé môi vào tai ông nhỏ nhẹ như rót mật vào đấy.  
“Nói rằng anh yêu em. Nói đi, Harry. Nói với em, em cần nghe điều đó từ anh. Nói rằng anh yêu em.”  
“Anh yêu em, Eggsy.”  
“Thật không? Là anh đang nói hay khát vọng của anh đang nói?”  
“Là anh. Em biết anh yêu em mà.”  
“Nhường nào?”  
“Anh không đếm nổi.”  
Tay em bắt đầu luồn vào bên trong cái áo Pyjama của ông, ve vuốt mọi nơi nó có thể chạm tới. Chợt có điều gì đó lóe lên trong tâm trí ông, chút gì đó của lí trí còn sót lại.  
“Không, Eggsy.”  
Ông nắm lấy tay em, ngăn chúng không tiến xa hơn. Đôi mắt em nhìn vào ông đong đầy nỗi đau đớn vì lời khước từ. Lần đầu tiên trong đời ông từ chối em, lần đầu tiên từ “không” được thoát ra trong ngôi nhà này.  
Em ngừng lại, rồi không nói lời nào, đôi môi em cũng ngừng lại, em nhanh chóng rút tay ra khỏi lần áo ông, em rời khỏi người ông rồi bước xuống giường chóng vánh trong sự ngỡ ngàng từ ông. Trong chiếc quần ngủ độc nhất trên người, em quay lưng mở cửa phòng ngủ, bước qua đó, rồi khép lại như ban đầu trước khi tiếng cọt kẹt của những bậc thang bắt đầu vang lên. Em đã không trở lại phòng vào đêm hôm ấy. Cảm xúc của ông trào lên lẫn lộn, ông nửa muốn đuổi theo, nửa lại không dám. Thế rồi đêm ấy ông mất ngủ, không có vòng tay yêu thương của em, ông không tài nào nhắm mắt nổi, ông cứ ngồi đó, trên sàn nhà lạnh toát, sau lưng cánh cửa, cả đêm.  
Sáng ngày hôm đó còn ngại ngùng hơn buổi sáng đầu tiên của bất kì cặp đôi nào, ông không biết nên đối mặt với em như thế nào nhưng ông vẫn phải xuống bếp chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho em. Không có em trong bếp nhưng có tiếng nước trong phòng tắm. Ông làm bữa sáng như mọi ngày nhưng tâm trạng cứ bồn chồn không yên, tiếng phòng tắm mở ra, tim ông đánh thót, em đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để đến trường như mọi ngày, em đến dọn bàn ăn như thường lệ, vẫn không nói lời nào, em ngồi đối diện ông ở phía bên kia chiếc bàn, em không nhìn vào ông nhưng ông thì có, vết quầng thâm tối tăm hiện rõ dưới đôi mắt xanh mỏi mệt sau một đêm không ngủ, da em tái đi trông thấy, cơ thể em xanh xao và em không cười. Tâm can ông gào thét, ông đã gây ra chuyện gì thế này. Sự lặng lẽ của căn phòng nhanh chóng bị phá hủy bởi tiếng hắt hơi từ em. Ông đứng bật dậy theo phản xạ. Em giơ ngay một bàn tay ra hiệu bảo ông ngừng lại.  
“Em không sao cả. Ông đừng qua đây. Cám ơn ông vì bữa sáng. Em đến trường đây.”  
Và đó là điều duy nhất em nói cho cả ngày hôm đó. Cả người em run lên, em chỉnh lại cái khăn choàng cổ, mang balo vào rồi nhanh chóng rời đi nhưng ông vẫn kịp nghe thấy tiếng ho khan ngoài cửa trước khi tiếng giày trên tuyết mất hút ngoài lộ. Và cái dĩa của em, hầu như còn nguyên vẹn như lúc được dọn ra cho bữa sáng. Ông đã làm gì thế này.  
Cả ngày hôm ấy ở hiệu may cứ như hư vô, Arthur gọi ông đến mấy lần nhưng ông thậm chí còn chẳng buồn nhận ra sự hiện diện của ông ta. Ông thậm chí còn xuống sảnh giúp ông Wood sắp xếp mấy xấp vải, ông chẳng bao giờ làm những việc này nhưng hôm nay chúng khiến ông thấy dễ chịu phần nào.  
“Ông biết không Galahad, thằng bé nhà ông vẫn thường đến giúp tôi xếp vải đấy. Thằng bé thật dễ thương.”  
“Ồ vậy sao.”  
Ông thoáng giật mình khi ông Wood nhắc đến em, ông chưa từng nghe em kể về điều này. Có gì đó khá lạ lẫm cứ như em còn có một cuộc đời khác mà ông không đóng vai trò gì trong đó cả. Điều đó khiến ông hoảng sợ.  
“Thằng bé luôn nói về ông. Thật ra thì tôi chẳng biết gì nhiều về ông ngoại trừ cái tên mà tôi ngờ rằng đó còn chẳng phải tên thật. Thế mà thằng bé khiến tôi nghĩ tôi hẳn là một người bạn khá thân thiết với ông cơ đấy.”  
Hóa ra ông xa cách thế đấy. Nhưng đó là tính chất công việc. Ông tạm biệt ông Wood để trở về phòng làm việc của mình.  
Đêm ấy, em không ngủ với ông, nói đúng hơn là em đã dọn hẳn xuống chiếc ghế sô pha trong phòng khách với đầy đủ bộ Pyjama trên người và con gấu bông vẫn luôn được đặt nơi đầu giường, nó cũng theo em xuống phòng khách, chỉ có ông bị bỏ lại trong căn phòng ngủ âm u và lạnh lẽo. Em tắt đèn rồi chui vào chăn sớm hơn thường ngày với con gấu trong lòng, em xoay mặt vào lưng ghế, lưng hướng ra cửa, chặn đứng mọi ánh mắt từ ông, em đang dựng hàng rào, ông biết rõ hành vi này, em đang bị thương tổn nặng nề vì lời khước từ ngu xuẩn từ ông. Ông trở về phòng mình, tắt đèn, để bóng tối nuốt lấy bản thân. Đêm ấy ông lại mất ngủ. Em ho cả đêm. Ông có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở khò khè của em từ tận trên này. Ông nhè nhẹ đi xuống tầng trệt đâu khoảng giữa đêm, rồi ngồi lì trong bóng tối nơi nhà bếp, mắt không ngừng hướng về chiếc ghế sô pha phía đối diện. Em co lại trong chăn như một con sâu bướm rồi một cơn ho chẳng ai mong đợi tràn tới. Ông đứng phắt dậy.  
“Ông đừng đến đây.”  
Tiếng em vọng lại rõ ràng, khản đặc trong bóng tối. Ông đứng như chôn chân tại chỗ. Ông thậm chí còn không dám thở chứ đừng nói đến việc di chuyển. Em biết ông ở đây. Lạy Chúa, chẳng lẽ khả năng làm đặc vụ của ông đã bị mai một đi rồi hay sao, ông từng ở trong nhà người khác hẳn mấy ngày mà họ thậm chí còn chẳng hề nhận ra sự hiện diện của ông cơ mà. Tim ông thắt lại trước một cơn ho mới từ em. Nhưng đành bất lực không thể làm gì. Em không cho phép ông lại gần. Ông phải làm gì đây.  
……….  
Một tuần đằng đẵng trôi qua, đến một ngày đám Hiệp Sĩ đã không còn chịu nổi nữa. Họ cử người ít có nguy cơ bị sát hại nhất trong đám đi thăm dò tình hình.  
“Trông ông tệ quá Harry. Có chuyện gì sao?”  
“Tôi không ngủ được thôi. Chẳng sao cả.”  
“Tôi quen ông bao nhiêu lâu rồi chẳng nhẽ lại không biết. Ông tính giấu tôi đến bao giờ. Tôi vừa gặp Eggsy sáng nay. Trông thằng bé tiều tụy đến phát sợ. Hai người đang làm trò gì thế hả?”  
“Ông gặp thằng bé? Ở đâu chứ?”  
“Ở hiệu thuốc. Nó đang muốn mua gì đó nhưng có vẻ như thứ đó cần phải có đơn thuốc hay sự chấp thuận từ phụ huynh nên nó đành quay về.”  
“Là chai trị hen.”  
“Chuyện này là sao đây? Tại sao ông lại không mua cho nó chứ? Ông trông chừng nó từng li từng tí cơ mà.”  
“Em không cho.”  
Ông khóc nấc lên. Trái tim nổi tiếng sắt đá của Merlin mềm lại.  
“Hai người giận nhau sao? Bao lâu rồi?”  
“Đã một tuần rồi. Em không ngủ cùng tôi, không cho tôi lại gần em, không chịu ăn uống gì, và em bệnh, em ho cả đêm trong cái chăn mỏng chết tiệt ấy với con gấu chết tiệt trong lòng thay vì tôi.”  
Ông ngồi gục xuống sàn nhà trong văn phòng của mình tại hiệu may, dấu hiệu bất lực tỏa ra khắp cơ thể rũ rượi của ông.  
“Thằng bé là yếu huyệt của ông, Harry. Tôi đã cố cảnh báo ông.”  
“Tôi phải làm gì đây?”  
“Với Percival thì đơn giản hơn nhiều, tôi chỉ cần xin lỗi là xong thôi. Nhưng thằng bé thì tôi không chắc, nó còn nhỏ, cái tuổi này khó thuyết phục lắm. Vả lại tôi không ở với nó, tôi không biết tính nó như ông. Nhưng cho dù có chuyện gì, dù cho người sai có là ai, tôi nghĩ ông vẫn phải xuống nước xin lỗi thôi. Đó là thượng sách.”  
“Tôi đã làm rồi. Không hiệu quả.”  
“Tôi cũng không biết phải nói sao bây giờ. Nhưng ông nên nhanh lên. Một khi thằng bé lên cơn hen. Ông biết ý tôi là gì rồi đấy.”  
…  
Đêm ấy em ho còn nhiều hơn những đêm trước, không ngừng nghỉ, cứ như muốn vỡ tung lồng ngực. Còn ông, thôi bàn về ông làm gì, lồng ngực của ông vốn đã tan nát từ nhiều ngày nay rồi.  
“Ông đừng đến đây.”  
Em nói khi ông dợm bước đến. Thế rồi ông khóc, nước mắt từ đâu tuôn ra khắp nơi, ông quỳ xuống sàn nhà nơi ông đang đứng.  
“Anh van em, Eggsy. Đừng né tránh anh nữa. Anh xin em. Hãy để anh được chăm sóc cho em. Em đang bệnh, Eggsy. Anh đến chết mất thôi.”  
Em nấc lên trong chăn, cơn ho ùa đến, em bắt đầu khò khè, thở nặng nề. Ông chạy vội đến bên em. Đỡ em ngồi dậy từ đống chăn gối, em tựa vào ông, người em nóng như có lửa và em đang không thở được do cơn hen suyễn, ông mang thuốc đến, em ngã vào lòng ông sau khi hít vào một hơi dài từ thuốc, tiếng khò khè dần biến mất. Ông nhanh chóng bế em vào phòng ngủ, cởi hết quần áo ra cho thoáng khí, kéo chăn lên rồi chườm khăn lên trán em, súp và thuốc, cặp nhiệt thường xuyên. Chẳng mấy chốc thân nhiệt em đã trở về bình thường. Ông thở ra một hơi dài như cả tuần qua có ai đó đã cướp đi nguồn sinh khí từ ông. Ông chăm chú nhìn vào em đang say ngủ trên chiếc giường thân thuộc. Căn phòng có em trong đó dường như ngay lập tức trở nên ấm cúng và trông giống như một tổ ấm thật sự.  
“Harry…”  
“Anh đây cưng.”  
Em quờ quạng, giơ cả hai tay về phía ông.  
“Em lạnh, Harry.”  
Ông nhẹ nhàng chui vào trong chăn, ông cóc cần biết chuyện em đang bệnh có lây lan sang cho ông hay không, em đang cần ông, thế là đủ. Dưới sự giúp sức từ ông, em nhanh chóng trườn lên, thở dài một tiếng thỏa mãn, ông chỉnh lại chăn cẩn thận che phủ lấy cả thân người em trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ đầu tiên sau một tuần dài đầy mệt mỏi.  
……….  
Eggsy 18 tuổi,  
Từ sau cái ngày chiến tranh lạnh ấy em không còn đề cập đến bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến việc đó với ông nữa. Ông nhẹ nhõm nhưng đồng thời cũng đau khổ. Em lại trở về với Eggsy như trước đây, không hôn môi, không yêu đương. Chỉ những hoạt động bình thường như những người trong gia đình với nhau. Em cũng không đòi nghe tiếng yêu như đêm đó. Mọi chuyện dường như hoàn toàn chấm dứt hẳn cùng cơn sốt đêm ấy.  
Một hôm em đến hiệu may không báo trước, gặp trực tiếp Merlin và bảo rằng em muốn trở thành một trong những Hiệp Sĩ. Arthur đang vắng ngôi, nội bộ đang xào xáo tìm vị vua mới, nay thêm tin sét đánh này, cả bọn bị một phen thất kinh. Không một ai dám nhìn trực diện vào Harry. Ông đang tái cả mặt. Không phải vì tức giận mà vì sợ hãi. Sợ câu đồng ý bỏ phiếu của đám Hiệp Sĩ.  
“Không được.”  
Ông lên tiếng trước khi ai đó kịp trả lời bất cứ điều gì. Câu trả lời dõng dạc, chắc nịch, không gì có thể lay chuyển được, một cơn bão sấm sét nổ ra trong phòng họp. Cả đám im lặng, giờ mà lên tiếng chắc chắn không phải ý hay.  
“Tại sao?”  
Em chất vấn, cả đám nín thở chờ đợi một cơn thịnh nộ từ người đàn ông nổi tiếng sắt đá nhất cái nội bộ lùm xùm này, xưa nay chưa ai dám nói chuyện như thế với Galahad, kì này thằng bé gặp rắc rối to rồi.  
“Quá nguy hiểm. Tôi nghĩ câu trả lời đã quá sức rõ ràng rồi.”  
“Vậy tại sao ông thì được còn em thì không?”  
“Ta không thể mạo hiểm mạng sống của em.”  
“Vậy chứ ông mạo hiểm mạng sống của ông thì được chắc.”  
“Đó không phải là điều chúng ta đang bàn bạc lúc này.”  
“Nó phải được bàn bạc ngay bây giờ. Em không muốn ngày nào cũng phải sống trong lo âu cùng cực như vậy. Em không muốn một ngày nào đó Merlin sẽ phải mang ông về trong cái bao đựng xác chết tiệt hay tệ hơn là không còn gì để mà mang về nữa.”  
Em gào lên. Bầu không khí trở nên căng thẳng cực độ, cả đám người lớn chẳng nói được câu nào nhưng trong tâm can ai cũng phải thừa nhận điều Eggsy đang nói là đúng. Chẳng ai muốn người thương của mình làm cái nghề nguy hiểm này cả, đó là lí do vì sao đa phần họ đều chọn cuộc sống độc thân. Chuyện giữa Galahad và Eggsy là một ngoại lệ to đùng ra đấy mà giờ nó đang được người duy nhất dám phản kháng ông già khắc kỉ nhất mà họ từng biết lôi ra làm cho ra lẽ.  
“Em chỉ nói một lần thôi. Nghe cho kĩ đây, Harry Hart. Một là ông sẽ trở thành Arthur và làm công việc bàn giấy. Lựa chọn còn lại thì ông và mọi người ở đây biết rồi đấy. Và em dám cá rằng ông sẽ không thích chuyện em trở về trên vai Merlin trong bao đựng xác hay hay ho hơn nữa là không còn gì để cho Merlin có thể mang về đâu.”  
Nói rồi em quay lưng bước đi, để lại một đám Hiêp Sĩ đang ngẩn ra vì lựa chọn hết sức đơn giản kia. Ai cũng biết Galahad ghét công việc bàn giấy và ai cũng biết rằng ông yêu Eggsy nhiều đến độ nào. Nếu đem hai việc đó so ra thì rõ là chuyện yêu đương của Galahad to hơn rất nhiều cái gai bàn giấy kia. Và cả đám thầm tạ ơn trời đất vì tính cả quyết của nhóc con nhà ông.  
Sau 5 phút ngắn ngủi, Kingsman đã chính thức có vị vua mới với 100% phiếu thuận duy nhất trong lịch sử.  
…  
“Chuyện thế nào rồi?”  
Em hỏi khi nghe tiếng ông trở về.  
“Em biết rằng tôi không thể từ chối em bất cứ điều gì còn gì.”  
“Ông có.”  
“Về đêm đó, Eggsy, tôi không từ chối em. Đã đến lúc làm rõ chuyện đêm đó. Khi ấy tôi không thể vì em còn chưa đủ tuổi thành niên, tôi không muốn người ta bảo mối quan hệ của chúng ta là bất chính, tôi không cho phép cái cớ vô lý đó làm phiền đến cuộc sống riêng tư của chúng ta và cũng không muốn em phải hối tiếc về bất cứ quyết định bồng bột nào của mình. Nhưng giờ thì khác, giờ em đã trưởng thành trong trường hợp em vẫn còn tồn tại cái xúc cảm ấy với một lão già khắc kỉ, xấu tính mà tôi ngờ rằng nó đã mất đi từ lâu…”  
Lời giải thích chưa kịp kết thúc thì một bờ môi ấm áp đã tràn vào môi ông. Những nỗi nhung nhớ như thác bão bấy lâu ùa về, tràn trề như vỡ bờ. Chiếc bờ mỏng manh chỉ được lập ra cho có trong mối quan hệ vốn đã phức tạp ngay từ đầu này.  
“Mang em về phòng ngay.”  
Ông mang em với hai chân đang vòng chặt quanh thắt lưng ông lên những bậc thang dài vô tận. Chưa khi nào phòng ngủ lại có thể xa đến nhường ấy, họ đã phải dừng lại đến mấy lần để thỏa mãn đôi môi đói khát của nhau. Khi quần áo đã vất vưởng từ bếp đến tận phòng ngủ, cả hai quấn lấy nhau trên chính chiếc giường mà họ đã ngủ cùng nhau trên ấy đến hàng ngàn đêm trước đây nhưng đã quá kín kẽ để không gây ra bất cứ chuyện gì. Em đè nghiến trên ngực ông, đôi môi trẻ trung của em mút vào mạnh mẽ những gì nó muốn. Đôi môi mỏng của ông bị nuốt trọn trong miệng em, lưỡi em luồn vào sâu hết mức có thể trong ông. Cơn bão dục vọng tràn đến. Ông mạnh mẽ mút lấy cái lưỡi hư hỏng ấy. Em như tan ra trong vòm miệng ông. Em rên lên khe khẽ, khuyến khích ông mút mạnh hơn nữa.  
“Anh yêu em, anh yêu em, Eggsy.”  
Em rên lên như một con mèo đang thỏa mãn, gầm gừ trong miệng ông. Em ngừng lại, dùng tay lau đi vết nước bọt quanh miệng ông vì những nụ hôn tàn bạo làm cho nhớp nháp trước khi mang theo một tràn những nụ hôn ướt át khác đến bờ môi thèm khát của ông.  
“Ôi, anh yêu! Yêu em, yêu em đi, Harry.”  
Bàn tay em tràn tới dục vọng đang căng cứng của ông với sự mát lạnh diệu kì. Tay em trơn nhẫy dịch nhờn, vuốt ve dục vọng của ông rồi em nhanh chóng hướng nó đến cửa mình em. Dục vọng của ông tiến ngày một sâu hơn vào em kèm theo những cảm giác như có điện tuôn chảy trong ông. Em thở nặng nhọc, đón nhận lấy ông trong niềm khoái cảm dạt dào tràn cả ra khóe mắt.  
“Sâu hơn nữa.”  
Cho đến khi ông chìm ngập hoàn toàn trong khoái cảm. Một mệnh lệnh khác lại được ban ra.  
“Di chuyển đi, Harry.”  
“Ôi lạy Chúa.”  
Em rên lên khi ông bắt đầu dịch chuyển với những cú thúc hoàn hảo và hoàn toàn mạnh mẽ như những gì em mong muốn. Ông sẽ cho em mọi thứ em muốn. Tình yêu của ông, em co thắt hoàn hảo ôm sát lấy ông. Tình yêu có thể khiến người ta làm những điều điên rồ. Và ông, lão già khắc nghiệt, sẽ quỳ mọp dưới chân em và dâng cho em mọi thứ em yêu cầu.  
“Nhanh hơn nữa. Em cần sự ma sát của ông. Em cần sự nóng nực và đau đớn do ông mang lại. Mang nó đến cho em.”  
“Mở ra vì anh nào cưng, em đang khóa chặt anh đấy.”  
Em thả lỏng cơ thể để ông có thể tiếp tục giúp em thoát khỏi sự thèm khát. Nơi ấy của em sưng đỏ cả lên và mẫn cảm, ông có thể cảm nhận thấy điều đó, và môi em cũng vậy. Tất cả những bộ phận trên cơ thể em đều đang muốn nuốt lấy ông. Và ông hạnh phúc khi em làm vậy. Hãy giết ông nếu em muốn. Miễn là em yêu ông và luôn khát khao ông. Ông có thể chết vì em. Dù cho có là ngay bây giờ.  
Và điều đó hiển nhiên sẽ xảy ra, chất dịch từ ông tuôn trào bên trong em, nóng bức, nực nội, ẩm ướt. Ông hôn cổ em và mọi nơi ông có thể chạm tới. Làn da em sáng lên như satin, mồ hôi khắp nơi và ông như nghiện thứ mùi cơ thế ấy, ông liếm láp khắp nơi, em cong người hưởng ứng thứ cảm xúc ào ạt ấy.  
Em giữ tay ông lại khi phát hiện ông sắp sửa làm gì.  
“Không Harry. Đừng làm vậy. Em muốn một lần nữa.”  
“Nhưng sáng mai em sẽ không còn thấy tuyệt diệu như thế nữa đâu em yêu. Em sẽ đau đớn ít nhất là vài ngày đấy.”  
“Em không cần biết. Em muốn một lần nữa.”  
Và họ đã làm thế một lần nữa và một lần nữa.  
……….  
Harry đã đoán đúng, em đã mệt nhoài cả người sau cuộc yêu quá mức vào đêm qua. Ba lần cho một đêm là quá sức chịu đựng. Cái tuổi trẻ của em thật quá mạnh mẽ. Ông cười hôn lên mái tóc vàng óng đang say ngủ trên ngực mình. Ông dời em xuống giường rồi quyết định sẽ phục vụ bữa sáng tại giường cho em vào sáng nay. Ông để yên cho em ngủ đến khi có tiếng gọi ông vẳng xuống lầu.  
“Bữa sáng của em đây. Bệ hạ bé nhỏ của anh thấy sao rồi?”  
“Hơi đau. Và nhức mỏi cả người.”  
“Anh đã bảo em rồi còn gì. Sẽ mất ít nhất vài ngày em mới có thể ngồi đàng hoàng lại được đấy cưng.”  
“Nhưng…”  
Em liếm môi, đẩy bữa sáng sang một bên, nhìn chằm chằm vào ông, mắt em rực sáng, xanh thăm thẳm với đôi đồng tử mở lớn, em khẽ chồm người lên nắm lấy cổ áo ông kéo xuống.  
“Nhưng em muốn một lần nữa ngay bây giờ.”  
……….  
Eggsy 25 tuổi và Harry 55 tuổi.  
Bệ hạ của ông đã khiến ông thoáng giật mình trong cuộc yêu đương đêm qua, lần yêu thứ 2 bắt đầu chưa lâu, em đã thầm thì vào tai ông.  
“Lấy em nhé, Harry.”  
“Ừ”  
“Tuần sau nhé.”  
“Mai anh sẽ chuẩn bị nhẫn. Anh cần cầu hôn em một cách đàng hoàng.”  
……….  
“Họp, ngay bây giờ.”  
Arthur bước vào hiệu may với một khẩu lệnh ngắn gọn.  
5 phút sau, tất cả các Hiệp Sĩ và cả ông Wood cũng có mặt tại phòng họp.  
“Tôi sắp cưới.” – ông tuyên bố ngắn gọn.  
“Đám cưới sao?”  
Cả đám nhao nhao khi biết thông tin về chuyện khẩn được Merlin đề cập cách đây 5 phút trước.  
“Ông và em yêu của ông sao?”  
“Chứ tôi còn lấy ai khác được nữa.”  
“Không phải, Arthur. Chỉ là tụi tôi nghĩ ông và Eggsy hẳn đã kết hôn lâu rồi chứ.”  
Harry nhìn những cái gật đầu đồng tình hàng loạt với câu nói khi nãy của Percival.  
“Tôi cam đoan tuần sau mới là lần cưới đầu tiên và cũng là duy nhất của tôi. Và tất cả phải có mặt. Đó là lệnh.”  
“Ông đang lạm dụng quyền lực đấy Arthur.”  
Cả đám cười rộ lên.  
“Ai bảo mấy người bầu tôi làm Arthur làm gì.”


End file.
